The inventor hereof, using years of experience, has observed a need for such a device and has sought fulfillment of that need.
The following art is now known. However, the citation of such art is not to be construed as an indication that the same is necessarily relevant to the present invention and its claims.
Courcy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,870, discloses a transmission fluid exchange apparatus. Its tank structure is arranged to include a piston to divide the tank into a first and second chamber, wherein the first chamber is arranged to receive used transmission fluid and simultaneously direct fresh transmission fluid into an associated transmission pressure line. Generally, its piston is attached to a piston rod which is directed through and in a sealed sliding relationship with the second end wall.
Viken U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,080, discloses a transmission fluid changer. Its fluid changing, in an automatic transmission, is by opening the cooler line and draining used fluid, at the flow of normal circulation, out the cooler line from the transmission into a drain receptacle for receiving used fluid and simultaneously supplying fresh fluid, from a pressurized supply receptacle, into the cooler return line to the transmission at a similar controlled rate that is equal to or greater than the rate of flow of the used fluid into the drain receptacle.
Bethurum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,425, discloses an apparatus for dispensing sparkling wines. Generally, a sparkling wine storage vessel has a flexible diaphragm for pneumatic pressurization without gas coming in contact with the wine.
Sancoff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,851, discloses a liquid delivery device. Generally, the device is uniquely suited to meet the requirements of hospitals for long shelf life in inert condition and ready activation when needed, and it includes a hollow gas- and liquid-tight casing, which is preferably spherical or cylindrical, a flexible gas- and liquid-tight membrane disposed entirely across the casing interior to divide the interior into a propellant chamber and a liquid chamber; an outlet port from the liquid chamber; two mutually reactive chemicals in the propellant chamber but separated by a barrier; and a member to breach the barrier and permit the chemicals to come into contact, the two chemicals being reactive upon contact to form a propellant gas, for expulsion of the contained liquid in the liquid chamber on the opposite side of the membrane.
Takeuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,487, discloses a combined new oil vending and waste oil removing apparatus. That apparatus has a waste oil removing device, a fresh oil feeding device, and a control device for controlling the removal and feeding devices. Oils to and from the removing and feeding devices are moved by separate pumps. The device is a coin-operated vending machine.
Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,120, discloses a flushing apparatus for a vehicle oil pump pickup tube and screen. Generally, in combination with a vehicle engine, a pickup tube in the crankcase at one end is connected to the pump inlet, and at its other end has an intake with a screen near the bottom of the oil pan. A reservoir containing a flushing fluid has an outlet pipe, and a pressurized air source is connected to the outlet pipe. An adapter on the outlet pipe is mounted on a filter mount boss on the oil pump and is connected to its outlet for feeding flushing fluids through the pump and through the pickup tube and its screen in the reverse direction to clean out the intake filter.
Edgar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,311, discloses an oil removal and gauging apparatus. In brief, it includes the provision of a tube of sufficient diameter to form a sheath or guide tube for the dip stick on an internal combustion engine and to extend this tube inside the crankcase to the bottom thereof. The external upper end of the tube is provided with means for connecting the inlet of a pump for withdrawal of the crankcase oil.
Bedi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,334, discloses a process for clean, simple and high-speed oil change and/or flushing of the moving components of the crankcase in an internal combustion engine. The device includes an oil filter adapter adapted to be positioned in the oil filter boss, a remote oil filter mounting boss, and inlet and outlet hoses connecting the two. Spent oil is removed by suction force. Fresh oil is next pumped in.
Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,223, discloses an apparatus and method for monitoring oil levels in marine outdrives. It may be known as a vent apparatus, and it may have a gravity flow lubricator.
The following domestic patents were cited in Courcy:
Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,899. It discloses a pressure operated grease dispenser.
Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,845. It discloses bulk fluid transport.
Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,291. It discloses a measured charge dispenser.
Johansson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,759. It discloses a fluid dispenser with an alternate discharge floating piston.
Becnel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,941. It discloses a fluid change means for automatic transmissions.
Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,287. It discloses a beverage dispensing and measuring unit. Dooley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,872. It discloses dispensing apparatus.
DiMatteo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,989. It discloses a valve for draining automatic transmission fluid and a method of using the same.
Art additionally cited herein includes the following:
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 637,250: Automatic Compound Feeder for Steam Boilers. PA1 Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,049: Pressure Lubricator. PA1 Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,268: Device for Transferring Liquid. PA1 German Auslegeschrift 1 023 597.
The following U.S. Patents are also noted: Peralta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,219; Bedi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,445; Engelmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,085; and Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,346. In general, these patents disclose devices for changing engine oil, and in such art, pumping and monitoring systems operate to change the oil.
Finally, Burman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,474, discloses an apparatus and method for changing automatic transmission fluid. In nature and gist, it describes a system and method for extracting used transmission fluid from an automatic transmission in a motor vehicle utilizing the vehicle engine. A reservoir is provided having a free floating piston therein, dividing the reservoir into two chambers. A first flexible line connects from a first chamber to a transmission fluid outlet of the transmission, and a second flexible line connects from a second chamber to a fluid input of a transmission fluid cooler. The second chamber is initially filled with fresh fluid, forcing the piston toward the first chamber. Operation of the vehicle engine causes the transmission pump to pump used fluid into the first chamber, forcing the piston to expel fresh fluid from the second chamber, and into the cooler and transmission. A sight gauge in the first flexible line permits visual monitoring of the flow of dark, used fluid to determine when all of the fluid in the transmission has been ejected, collected in the first chamber for disposal, and completely replaced with fresh fluid.